Talk:Ursan Blessing
/archive 1 Ummm, what? :Ppl keep saying, oh, if you don't like it, just go H/H, and leave our poor Ursan alone. What about all the Gate of Anguish, hmm? Look, keep Ursan the way it is, but just add freakin henchmen to GoA!!!!! Otherwise I have to team up with some retard Ursan who wants to breeze through one of the challenging areas of PvE. Konradishes 04:18, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Notes After maxing the Norn title track, the skill description will have "able to break down wooden barricades" as it had in Blood Washes Blood. '' Is wrong. My assassin had it at rank seven. and still has it at almost rank nine.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:16, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Nerfing A PvE-Only Skill? Yeah, I don't think they would do that because if this one skill is getting ANet money from people hearing about it and wanting EotN and going out and buying it they won't nerf it. Plus why the hell would they even do it? Too overpowered for PvE? You guys act like you are facing against real players all the time. Come on this is PvE not PvP. --Helllbringer 23:28, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :How about the duping bug? That only affected pve. Indeed, it affected pve a lot less than Ursan Blessing has. Should they have left that in? :It's funny how those who argue against nerfing Ursan Blessing are unable to claim that it is anything remotely resembling balanced, but are reduced to arguing that pve ''should have such flagrant cheats. But even if one concedes that point, to make Ursan Blessing the only one would still be astonishingly idiotic game design. Why not make a hundred such skills so game-breakingly overpowered, to at least give players a little variety? Quizzical 00:24, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::I got a question, how does it count as a cheat if it's just a very good thing inside the game? --Helllbringer 01:03, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::At the title screen in Contra, if you pressed up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, start it gave you 30 lives instead of the usual three. Konami programmed that into the game intentionally. Do you consider that just a "very good thing inside the game" or a cheat code? Quizzical 01:34, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Wouldn't be the first time they nerfed a PvE only skill, look at Necrosis.. Zerak talk 17:25, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Necrosis was obviously too overpowered before. --Helllbringer 20:14, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::If semi-spammable 90 armor-ignoring damage, conditional on the target having a hex or condition and at a cost of 5 energy was overpowered, then surely semi-spammable 150 armor-ignoring damage, which always does the damage (and split into two packets) and at no energy cost, is more overpowered. Quizzical 20:52, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::You know this would be overpowered if there was no energy degeneration but seeing as there isn't, I guess it isn't that overpowered. --Helllbringer 21:10, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Are you serious? Why do you think GW is overflowing with "rank 10 ursan lf more"-spamming? :::::::::Also if you think about it, the team build is actually a balanced team because anyone can get in. --Helllbringer 21:38, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Not quite. I would prefer to only take Paragons, Warriors, and Rangers. 21:44, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::That is true, but other then that it is still able to be used by every profession. --Helllbringer 21:45, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::By that argument, letting players instantly clear any area by typing "iwin" would be perfectly balanced if every profession can do it. Quizzical 22:10, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yeah your funny. But I guess you don't see it that Ursan Blessing is actually a skill and "iwin" wouldn't be. --Helllbringer 22:18, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::The GW box says something to the effect of skill>grind. Ursan requires no skill, it doesn't even have a full bar. But it require grind, in this case, the norn title. Lord of all tyria 22:21, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Very well then. Make it a skill called "iwin", that when you activate it, it instantly kills all mobs on radar. Now it's a skill. Happy? ::::::::::::::::I'm merely taking your argument to its logical conclusion. If you don't like an immediate corollary of a statement, perhaps something is wrong with the statement. Quizzical 22:24, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::They already have that skill. Its called "BAMPH!". Its icon has D3v H4x on it. — Warw/Wick 22:25, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::(edit conflict)Yeah, what 1 skill, soloable, and no grind? Kinda redundant for you to bring that arguement up now. --Helllbringer 22:27, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Quizzical is bringing the fact that ursan requires no skill to utilise, and the fact that you think this is good, to the logical conclusion that you would agree with an auto kill ability. After all, everyone would be able to use it. Lord of all tyria 22:28, 25 May 2008 (UTC) (reset indent)Yeah but the fact that you still need a team for Ursan is what I'm trying to show. --Helllbringer 22:31, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Fine then. Make the "iwin" skill take exactly 13% of the max HP off of all mobs on radar at the next ten second increment. Make it also require some particular rank of the kind of a big deal title track. Now you need a team of eight and a bunch of grinding. Does that make it balanced? (Incidentally, requiring grinding makes things less balanced, not more.) Quizzical 23:00, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Speaking of teams, Ursan Blessing may be an OP skill, but Ursanway teams are actually quite fragile. Remember that Ursan doesn't allow for support, healing, or ressing- only damage. If an Ursan has to drop out of Ursan to res a monk, he's effectively useless for the next 30 seconds- and immediately useless too, considering his energy is gone. 23:02, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's why ursanway means mostly ursan plus a couple of monks. Is there any build that doesn't rely on pve-only skills where 6 of build X plus a couple healers works well nearly everywhere? Quizzical 23:05, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'm just defending Ursan Blessing. I hardly use it and I'm only r6 norn. I use other builds I make. --Helllbringer 23:07, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Ursanway, the Toucher of PvE Those lazy bastards with no skill!-- 22:53, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :It's only funny because Ursan Strike is a touch skill. 22:54, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Link title Guitar Hero controller I'm currently working on being able to run Ursan using a Guitar Hero controller. Frets 1-5 control the skills. Strumming up targets the nearest enemy, and strumming down is the same as the default space bar. The select and start keys are used to target other enemies or nearby allies, for following them to other mobs. Mad as this sounds, it may actually work. :However m4|) h4x it is, it goes to the bottom of the page ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:08, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, fair enough, my bad. Still, this will be fairly sweet, should I pull it off. :::Yes, yes it will be :D Too bad this needs a nerf. And don't worry about it, there'll always be someone ready to fix mistakes. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:13, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I've encountered a speed bump of sorts...I'm not sure how to bind the guitar hero functions into normal keys. Can anyone with experience using game controllers suggest a way to do this? :::::Search online. They usually have tips on how to do it. --Helllbringer 22:02, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::You'll need an application to manage the keys; normally a controller would come with one, but obviously a guitar hero doodad wasn't made for PC. 22:06, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Guitar Ursan is now a reality! Using a doodad called JoyToKey, which I would provide a link to if I didn't have a feeling it was against the rules, I have configured my Xbox 360 X-Plorer to work with Ursan! True, it's hard, but definately worth it for sheer awesome value. Having had refused to use Ursan because of its reputation, I have now found something I can use it for without feeling like a cookie-cut noob. :::::::Setup is frets 1-4 as the four ursan skills. The fith fret is equal function with the space bar. Totem of Man is unusable. The select key is used to target the nearest enemy, like the default 'C' key. The start key targets the next ally in the list. Note that using this makes you entirely dependant on allies for moving around. You simply let them walk ahead and follow them, by targetting them and using the fifth fret (space bar) then use the select key to target enemies.